Electrical insulators are utilized for providing insulation between electrical contacts. Such insulators may be mounted to printed circuit boards which are connected to bus bars. The insulators provide insulation between the bars and/or electronic components adjacent to the bus bars. Typically, such insulators are machined. Machined insulators require large clearance holes to allow for tooling. These clearance holes can sacrifice the integrity of the insulating materials comprising the insulator. As a result, arcing may occur between electrical contacts located within the insulator causing damage to electronic components as well as creating safety hazards.
A need has thus arisen for an improved electrical insulator having improved integrity, which can be manufactured in intricate shapes, and which is economical to manufacture.